Sasori Punya Pacar?
by Quinn Lawliet
Summary: Ketika Akatsukiter berusaha mencari tahu siapa pacar Sasori... Dan ketika Itachi berusaha menghilangkan keriputnya... Gaje bin abal. Mengecewakan. Dan banyak hal-hal memuakkan lainnya di fic ini...


**Ak****ats****uki Ni****s****ta S****e****ries : Sasori Punya Pacar?**

**Disclaimer**

**Aka****t****suki dan yang lain-lain © Masashi Kishimoto (bener nggak sih tulisannya?)**

**Pengecualian, Itachi-nii sama Sasori-kun punya Author!#Plak!**

**(Naruto cs : Ternyata Ui-chan seleranya yang udah tua~)**

**Akat****su****ki Ni****sta**** Se****r****ies © ****Quinn****Lawliet**** . ****Cherry****Slurp!****Dark****Bieber**

**Rate**

**T**

**Warning**

**Gaje tingkat akut, OOC parah, abal stadium akhir dan yang pastinya sangat sulit dihilangkan… Miss Typos**

**Yah, jangan salahkan Author jika readers akan mengidap penyakit gagal hidup (?) setelah membaca fic ancur ini **

**Bahasanya juga TIDAK baku [sulit bikin fic humor kalau bahasanya pake EYD++]**

**Summary**

**Pacar? Sasori? Punya~? Sasori punya pacar?**

**Hai, haii~ readers! *lambai-lambai tangan* Si Author gaje bin amatir balik lagi dengan fic sampah yang gak kalah amatir. Yah, Author ini emang hobinya nyampah. *nyengir miris* Silahkan dibaca, bagi yang mau baca. Silahkan me-review bagi yang mau nge-review. Silahkan muntah karena fic ini emang bikin mual… ^^**

* * *

><p>Akatsuki Nista Series<p>

"Sasori Punya Pacar?"

* * *

><p>Malam minggu di sebuah goa yang gak kayak goa, hiduplah sekelompok makhluk Gaje yang Cuma ngadem di rumah setiap malam minggu. Maklum, gak ada yang laku. Tapi, malam ini berbeda. Ketika Kisame sibuk ngelapin Samehada-nya, ia dikejutkan oleh penampakan Sasori yang udah rapi abis. Semua Akatsukiter yang ngeliat dia langsung pada melongo. Tobi sama Deidara malah udah ileran. Itachi yang merasa ke-kerenan-nya sudah HAMPIR dikalahkan, hanya menyipitkan matanya envy.<p>

Malam ini Sasori kelihatan lain banget, biasanya dia Cuma pake kaos dekil dengan muka yang gak kalah kucel ditambal dengan jubah Akatsuki yang gak mode itu. Tapi sekarang, Sasori berdiri dengan cool-nya dibalut oleh kaos merah pucat yang dilapisi pake jumper item. Bawahannya pakai celana jeans item dan sepatunya supra merah metalik. *Author nyengir-nyengir Gaje waktu ngebayangin-nya*

Dengan tampang cengo yang gak pernah hilang dari mukanya, Kisame berkata terbata-bata "Sa—sori? L-lu ma-u ke-kemanaaa?" tanya-nya mengikuti style Hinata. Di sudut sana, Hinata yang lagi jalan langsung kepleset kulit duren terus jatuh guling-guling.

"Gue?" tanya Sasori sambil nunjuk idungnya Tobi (?) "Bukan urusan lo," tambahnya cuek sambil nyelonong pergi.

"Yaelaah… Anak itu, gak tau sopan santun banget!" teriak Hidan dengan sengaja tapi Sasori yang di luar pura-pura gak denger. Hidan gak nyadar kalo dia sendirinya gak sopan.

"Tapi… kok Sasori-danna rapi banget ya, un? Mau kemana, sih, un?" si bences *PLAK!* pirang angkat-angkat suaranya yang berat itu (?)

"Kalo dilihat-lihat, Sasori keren juga ya…" gumam Konan kelewat jujur. Mengakibatkan envy Itachi makin tinggi. Dan api cemburu Pein mulai membara *Ciee… si Leader… XP* Kedua anak manusia tapi jadinya gak kayak manusia itu pun menatap Konan dengan deathglare terindah mereka masing-masing. Tapi deathglare Pein kalah sama deathglare balasannya Konan. Sementara Itachi langsung mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Konan! Lu kok gak pernah bilangin gue keren, sih?" tuding Itachi sambil menunjuk hidung Konan. Dia gak meduliin tatapan mematikan dari Pein.

"Lha? Kan lu emang gak pernah keren. Gue gak mau bohong ama orang," jawab Konan enteng namun menusuk jantung hati Itachi yang terdalam. *hadeeh, Author kelewat lebaii*Setelah mendengar pernyataan Konan tadi Itachi langsung berlari dengan tertatih-tatih ke kamarnya sambil berderai air mata. *Nyinetron banget, sih!*

Anggota yang lain cuma pandang-pandangan terus angkat bahu setinggi-tingginya. Di kamarnya, Itachi sibuk ngelihatin mukanya di cermin pemberian otouto-nya dua puluh tahun lalu. Dia mengamati wajahnya dan memegangi keriputnya.

"Apa gara-gara keriput ini ya gue kalah keren dari Sasori? Tapi perasaan keriput inilah daya tarik gue…" Itachi asyik bermonolog dan ber-narsis ria. "Kalo gitu gue akan mencoba menghilangkan keriput ini! Dattebayoo~!" teriak Itachi menggelegar dan menyambar-nyambar (?) sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

* * *

><p>Besoknya, Akatsukiter sudah berkumpul ketika Sasori datang ke ruang tengah dengan wajah ngantuuk banget. "Loe tadi malam pulang jam berapa, Sas? Kok gue udah tidur lo belum pulang?" tanya Kakuzu.<p>

"Aelaa… Lo kan tidurnya emang paling awal, dasar pele." Sahur, eh, sahut Konan yang sudah gak kepincut lagi sama Sasori. Dikarenakan Pein sudah menggandakan khasiat peletnya menjadi tiga ratus kali lipat. Oalaa… Jadi Konan mau sama Pein itu gara-gara pelet, to?

"Gue pulang jam 4," ujar Sasori dengan tampang kuyu, kayaknya dia kecapekan banget. Dia lalu duduk di sofa sambil dipijitin Tobi si anak baek.

"Jam empat, un? Danna gak capek tu, un?" tanya Dei dengan bego-nya. Nyata-nya dia liat Sasori sudah 5L begitu kok. Lelah, letih, lesu, lemas, dan lunglai. Walhasil, Sasori gak jawab pertanyaan gak mutu dari kouhai-nya itu.

"Lu abis ngapain aja, sih?" tanya Itachi sedikit sengit. Sasori gak jawab.

"Kalo malem minggu, berarti Sasori-senpai ngapelin cewek ya, senpai?" tanya Tobi yang otaknya lagi muter—karena dia sedang jungkir balik, katanya biar otaknya muter beneran.

"Walaa… lu punya cewek, Sas?" Kakuzu meremehkan, padahal dalam hati envy banget. Mendengar itu, Itachi langsung berjengit. 'Sasori punya cewek? Kok bisa, sih? Gue yang sekeren ini aja gak punya pacar…' batinnya nista.

"Ngapain aja lu ama cewek lu sampe pulangnya pagi?" pertanyaan Kisame ini membuat otak mesum Pein, Itachi dan Hidan pun bekerja. Mereka bertiga langsung mesam mesem gak jelas.

"Bukan urusan lo~" sahut Sasori sambil beranjak dari sofa dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Sasori, Akatsukiter hanya mampu menangisi kepergiannya dan rebutan membagi harta warisan… TUNGGU, EMANGNYA SASORI MATI? ULANG!

Sepeninggal Sasori para Akatsukiter langsung membuat lingkaran besar dan berunding, "Kira-kira siapa ya ceweknya Sasori?" tanya Pein membuka pembicaraan.

"Leader…" ucapan Tobi terpotong oleh perkataan Kisame.

"Mungkin cewek Konoha si Hinata itu…" celetuk Kisame.

"Gak lah… Hinata kan gebetan adek gue. Lagian mana mau sih heiress Hyuuga kayak dia mau sama boneka abal-abal macem Sasori?" sahut Itachi dengan kalimat sarkastik namun bernada ceria (?) yang disambut delikan kesal Dei yang gak terima danna-nya dihina dina seperti itu. Yup, Author juga gak terima!

"Sakura mungkin?"

"Senpai…"

"Tapi kok pulangnya pagi, ya? Kira-kira ngapain aja, tuh?" Pein mulai memancing-mancing ikan di empang Pak Haji Mahmud.

"Mungkin dia pacaran sama cewek yang rumahnya jauh, makanya dia pulang pagi." Zetsu memberikan alasan yang sangat masuk akal dan pastinya TIDAK MESUM.

"Senpai…"

"Hm, kita selidiki yuk, un! Gue penasaran banget nih!"

"SENPAII~!" teriak Tobi di samping kuping Deidara yang secara refleks mencakar wajah abstrak sang Leader yang berada di sebelahnya. Parahnya lagi kakinya ikutan latah sampai nendang Kisame dan jempolnya masuk ke lobang idungnya Kisame yang—kok muat dimasukin jempolnya Dei? Kisame lalu terpental dan bergabung dengan saudara-saudaranya di empang Pak Haji Mahmud.

"Kenapa sih, autis? Gak teriak gak bisa apa?" sewot Deidara yang disambung umpatan dan makian dari Pein dan Kisame.

"Nama Tobi itu TOBI, senpai. Te-O-Be-I. Bukan autis. Lagian senpai-senpai semua dari tadi gak ada yang dengerin Tobi, sih~"

"Emang Tobi mau ngomong apa?" tanya Zetsu dengan bijak.

"Kemaren, Tobi liat Sasori-senpai dapat surat…"

"Surat dari ceweknya?" tanya Deidara antusias. Tobi menganggukkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri (baca:menggeleng).

"Terus dari siapa?"

"Dari Orochimaru-senpai, senpai!" jawab Tobi semangat sementara Akatsukiter lainnya saling berpandangan dengan tampang horor.

"Orochimaru?" tanya mereka kompakan. Tobi menggelengkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke ba—(readers:bilang aja ngangguk, kenapa?)

"Isinya apa?"

"Tobi gak tau. Tobi kan anak baek jadi gak Tobi buka," ujar Tobi dengan bangga.

"Baek lo kagak berguna tauk!" sembur Hidan mengakibatkan Tobi pundung seketika di pojokan.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Sasori udah rapi lagi. Dia lewat di antara teman-temannya itu dengan tampang (sok) keren. Kemudian dia bertanya dengan gaya (sok) cool. Enggak deng! Beneran keren en cool, kok!<p>

"Kalian pada mau ikut, nggak? Gue mau ke festival Hanabi di Konoha, nih."

"Tobi ikut, senpai! Tobi mau ke Konoha!" teriak Tobi dengan semangat dan langsung di hadiahi deathglare dari yang lain kecuali Sasori. "E—eh, gak jadi deh, senpai."

"Yaudah!" Sasori ngeloyor keluar tanpa ngomong apa-apa lagi.

Sedetik setelah Sasori melangkah keluar dari mabes Akatsuki, yang lainnya langsung grasa-grusu sendiri. Konan langsung cari kacamata ala detektif Conan. Pein pake kostum kayak Sherlock Holmes kecebur got. Itachi milih gak ikut karena ada urusan—katanya. Tumbenan banget, padahal di Konoha kan dia bisa ketemu Lovely Otouto-nya.

Terus Hidan pake jas ala Light, Kisame dandan ngikuti L-kun sambil gigit-gigit jempol gaje. Zetsu, Deidara, dan Tobi merasa kalau mereka gak harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan kostum dan dandanan nista itu. Sementara Kakuzu lebih milih bertapa di rumah daripada ngabisin duit di festival itu.

Akhirnya, ketujuh pahlawan kita ini pun membuntuti Sasori yang sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil siul-siul. Sasori yang denger suara-suara aneh di belakangnya mulai agak merinding, mana hutan buat ke Konoha ini kan rimbun banget. Alamat gelap banget kalo malam gini. Tiba-tiba Sasori berhenti dan mengamati sekeliling. Ketujuh pahlawan kemalaman itu pun segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, kecuali Zetsu yang nyelem.

"Tobi, un! Geser-geser dikit dong, un. Gue gak dapat tempat nih, un!" seru Deidara dengan suara pelan (?)

"Husst! Lu bedua bisa diem kagak sih?" sergah Hidan yang juga kehempet sama Kisame yang segede gentong air di samping empang Haji Mahmud itu.

"Kok berdua sih, Hidan-senpai? Tobi kan gak ngomong apa-apa…" kata Tobi dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena gak terima disalahkan atas kesalahan yang gak pernah dilakukannya. *Author terlalu sering baca novel drama*

"Yaudah, diem napa?" sambar Pein sambil nyikut Hidan tapi malah kena hidungnya Konan.

"Peiii~n! Kacamata gue melorot, nih!" ujarnya sambil memberi deathglare. Pein pura-pura gak liat.

"Lagian lu juga ngapain pake kacamata, sih? Ngerepotin aja! Gak bakal tambah cantik, kok!" hardik Hidan menusuk dan tak lama kemudian muka Hidan udah penuh bekas cakaran dan bogeman. Karena semua kegaduhan itu semak tempat mereka bersembunyi agak goyang. Sasori yang ngeliat itu langsung merinding disko. Sedetik kemudian, dia langsung ngacir tanpa suara. Hebat banget… ck ck ck…

Zetsu yang keluar dari tur bawah tanahnya itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil dzikiran melihat kelakuan abnormal teman-temannya itu. 'Ternyata memang cuma aku yang normal di organisasi ini,' batinnya. Elo? Zetsu? Normal? Tunggu Itachi rukun sama Deidara dulu!

"WOY! TARGET SUDAH NGIBRIT TUH! JANGAN BERANTEM MULU NAPA!" teriak Zetsu segenap jiwa raganya. Mereka yang lagi gila itu pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan nista mereka. Dan berlagak ala detektif lagi.

* * *

><p>Singkatnya, mereka semua sudah sampai di Konoha dan ngeliat Sasori yang baru sampe gerbang udah dihadang sama sesosok iblis pink. (SFX : Shannarooo! Plak! Buk Buak! Aduu…) Ketujuh Akatsukiter yang lagi jadi detektif sehari itu pun kasak-kusuk dan kipuh sendiri.<p>

"Jadi itu, un pacarnya Sasori-danna, un? Gak rela gue, un! Sangar begitu… Author aja sampe mental ke Atlanta gara-gara dihajar tu cewek!" Dei angkat bicara sambil cemberut.

"Iya, senpai! Muka-nya jelek lagi!" bisik Tobi dengan suara keras. Maklumlah, Tobi gak pernah tau kualitas dan kuantitas orang bisik-bisik yang semestinya.

"Um… Sasori-kun…" panggil Sakura sambil menggandeng (baca:menyeret) Sasori ke bawah pohon yang di atasnya ada para detektif kita lagi nangkring. Otomatis, mereka langsung gak gerak sama sekali. Tobi malah sampe gak nafas.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori dengan (sok) cool-nya. Kali ini emang beneran sok-nya.

"Ano… aku mau ngomong sesuatu…" lanjut Sakura sambil naut-nautin jarinya kayak Hinata. Dan si Hinata yang lagi makan tiba-tiba keselek kulit duren (?) yang dimakannya.

"Ngomong apa, sih?" tanya Sasori.

"Un~! Gue gak sanggup dengernya, un!" Deidara geleng-geleng sambil nutup kuping dengan gaya yang mendramatisir.

"Senpai! Jangan ribut dong!"

"Husssttt!" hardik yang lainnya serempak.

"Aku—aku boleh gak…" Sakura berkata dengan masih copas gaya-nya Hinata. Dan Hinata, lagi-lagi, tiba-tiba bersin sekencang-kencangnya di depan Naruto. Seketika, Hinata pingsan dan hampir 'is dead'. Hayuu~ gara-gara Sakura tuh. #Lupakan**.**

"SAKURA!" tiba-tiba rombongan orang aneh sudah ada di dekat mereka ber-sembilan—kalau Sasori menyadari kehadiran teman-teman abnormalnya itu. Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Sai, dan Neji sudah memelototi mereka—Sakura tepatnya—sambil ngacungin golok. "Ternyata kau ada di sini…" timpal Sasuke dengan gaya yandere-nya. Yandere? Oh My Jashin!

"Eh, Sasori-kun. Aku nanti kembali…Itu ada fansboy-ku," ujar Sakura sambil nunjuk orang-orang yang sudah diliputi aura hitam seorang psikopat. Sasori cengo di tempat. Sakura punya fans? Sasori bingung. Akatsuki bingung. Author bingung. Akamaru bingung. Ibunya Sakura juga bingung. Tapi, readers sekalian bisa lega, karena mereka bukan fansnya Sakura tapi…

"WOY! BAYAR UTANG LOE SAMA KITAA!" teriak mereka bareng ketika liat Sakura ngibrit. Ternyata, eh, ternyata…

"Perkiraan gue tu cewek pink bukan mau ngajak Sasori nge-date, deh!" ujar Pein yang dari tadi gak kebagian dialog. Semuanya langsung mengangguk-angguk keras. "Tapi mau pinjem duit buat bayar utang!" tambah Pein lagi. Semuanya ngangguk-ngangguk lagi dengan lebih keras. Menyebabkan pohonnya itu bergoyang keras. Zetsu yang ada dalem tanah pun hanya bisa dzikiran lagi ngeliat temen-temennya itu. Kalo gini terus, bisa ketahuan lah!

Tapi dasar Sasorinya yang gembleng, bukannya curiga ngeliat pohon goyang-goyang gitu, dia malah ngacir ketakutan. Ternyata selama ini Author mengidolakan orang yang penakut. Tapi gak papa, gak menyurutkan cinta dan sayang Author untuk Sasorii! Hidup Saso FC! (SFX : Yeeeaaaa!)

* * *

><p>Baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu ketujuh detektif dan si pinokio. Mari kembali ke markas besar yang hanya berisi dua orang makhluk yang gak kalah gaje-nya.<p>

"Zu, entar kalo yang laen udah balik terus gue belom pulang. Bilang gue lagi pergi."

"Mau pergi kemana lo?" tanya Kakuzu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV.

"Mau ke Sidoarjo."

"Haa? Ngapain lo ke sana?" Kakuzu nanya sambil nyembur. Kali ini ia bener-bener ngadep ke Itachi, jadi muka Itachi yang tanpa cela itu pun terkena hujan salju dari Kakuzu.

"Gue mau facial di salonnya Tsunade. Gue gak mau kalah keren dari si Saso," aku Itachi agak (baca:tanpa) malu.

"Oh…" Kakuzu lalu melangkah perlahan ke arah kamarnya merasakan sedikit aura gak enak.

"Zu, mau kemana lo?" tanya Itachi.

"Mau ke kamar, gue ngantuk banget, niih…" kata Kakuzu sambil pura-pura nguap dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Hasilnya, semua tanaman Zetsu dan Juju—ikan lelenya Kisame—mati karena polusi udara. Serangga-serangga naas yang lagi terbang di deket bendahara(m) itu pun ikut kesedot ke dalam mulutnya.

"Gue pinjem duit, dong!"

"Gak. Gue lagi gak punya duit," Kakuzu memalingkan muka dari tatapan puppy eyes-nya Itachi. Karena gak mempan pake puppy eyes, Itachi berusaha mengeluarkan deathglare terbaik yang pernah dia punya.

"Yaudah. Nih!" Kakuzu nyerah dan ngulurin dua lembar uang kertas bergambar mendiang Imam Bonjol kepada Itachi, dan Itachi menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Okke! Makasiih ya, Kakuzu!" Itachi melangkah pergi sambil kiss goodbye gitu sama Kakuzu, bikin yang di kiss merinding sendiri. (Mending Author aja yang di-sun)Itachi pun pergi ke Sidoarjo berbekal duit 10.000 rupiah. Karena menuruti prinsip hematnya Kakuzu, Itachi pergi ke Sidoarjo dengan naik kaki.

* * *

><p>Kita kembali ke festival Hanabi di Konoha…<p>

Mereka bertujuh sekarang lagi mencar di festival yang rame banget ini, takut dikira norak kalo jalan berombongan. Padahal aslinya emang norak. Deidara berdua Tobi, Pein sendirian karena Konan milih sama Zetsu dan Hidan. Kisame juga sendirian. Karena kecewa dicuekin Konan yang lebih milih sama Zetsu, Pein beli **ehem**adultmagazine**ehem** dari toko Jiraiya-jiisan dan melupakan misi awalnya.

Sementara Kisame yang lagi serius buntutin Sasori malah kepincut sama permainan yang nangkap ikan mas koki pake jaring kertas itu looh… Author gak tau namanya. Maklum, orang katrok… Dan Kisame berniat untuk memborong semua ikan di situ terus dititipin ke empang Pak Haji Mahmud.

Konan, Zetsu, dan Hidan masih menjadi stalker setia Sasori. Banyak banget cewek yang ngobrol sama Sasori di sepanjang festival ini tapi kayaknya bukan mereka deh, pacarnya Sasori. Akhirnya, si Hidan nyerah. Dia udah kecapekan duluan.

"Malem, jeung~" sapa Itachi yang BanciMode:On.

"Malaaaaammm…" balas cewek yang namanya Shizune. Dari mana Itachi tahu? Dikasih tau Author. Darimana Author tahu? Kan saia yang buat cerita!

"Saia mau facial nih, Mbak, buat ngilangin keriput ini. Supaya saya kelihatan keren gitu loh…" terang si Itachi.

"Oh, boleh… Mau yang paket berapa? Ada yang 150.000, 250.000, 500.000 atau 1.000.000?" tanya si Mbak.

"Emm… yang 10.000-an ada gak?" tanya Itachi dengan tampang watados. Membuat si Mbak kebingungan. Tapi, berhubung si Mbak baik, diperbolehkan lah Itachi untuk menikmati facial 10.000-annya.

"Tunggu bentar ya… Saya ambilkan krim-nya dulu," si Mbak (readers:Woy! Dia punya nama! Bukan si Mbak doang!) maksudnya Shizune lalu masuk ke ruangan boss-nya, Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama… Ada persediaan krim?" tanya Shizune sopan.

"Ya ada lah, masak ya ada dong… Author aja sekolah, bukan sekodong…" jawab si nenek-nenek muda (?) itu. "Yang berapaan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Emm… sepuluh ribuan, Tsunade-sama…" jawab si Mbak-eh, Shizune ragu-ragu. Tsunade lalu menengok keluar dan melihat Itachi sedang duduk sambil mesam-mesem najong melihat mukanya di cermin.

"Oh… Si Ita? Tunggu, biar ku ambil dulu krimnya," Tsunade lalu keluar dan menuju kebelakang salon dan mengambil sebaskom lumpur Sidoarjo. 'Biarin aja tu anak menderita… Kalau nyalon di sini gak pernah bayar mahal!' batin Tsunade nista. Ia lalu memberikan 'krim anti keriput' itu ke Shizune.

Singkatnya, Itachi sudah selesai di-facial oleh Shizune. Walau menurut Itachi krim-nya agak kasar kayak sabun colek. Tapi ia nurut aja, yang penting jadi ganteng, begitu pikirnya. Selesai facial, muka Itachi ditutupi cadar oleh Shizune.

"Chi, cadarnya jangan dibuka sebelum sampai markas. Terus kalau terasa panas, biarin aja, itu tandanya krimnya sedang bekerja."

"Oke deh, Mbak… Aku pulang, ya… Bubbye…" lambai Itachi dari kejauhan.

'Uchiha yang malang…' batin Shizune miris.

Di tengah jalan, Itachi merasa mukanya panas dan gatel-gatel. Tapi ia pikir kalau itu berarti krim-nya berfungsi. Jadi dia santai aja. Dengan PD, dia ngelewatin Konoha yang lagi rame-ramenya. Dia ketemu Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, Asuma, dan lain-lain. Dia say hello aja, sementara yang disapa bukannya jawab malah ngibrit. 'Dasar. Pasti mereka gak tau apa arti hello yang gue omongin tadi. Memang, ninja Konoha gak ada yang pinter bahasa Inggris' batin Itachi sok pinter.

Di tengah jalan, dia ketemu adeknya, si Sasuke. Dia pun langsung berlari dengan slow motion ke arah Sasuke sambil teriak "My Lovely Otouto! I miss you!" tapi pas lagi asik-asiknya lari, Itachi kesandung semut dan jatuh dengan elit-nya karena hidungnya nyampe duluan. Dengan kata lain, nyungsep. Semua orang yang lewat menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Melihat Aniki-nya melakukan hal yang memalukan itu, Sasuke buru-buru membuang mukanya ke tempat sampah dengan tatapan 'gue-kagak-tau,-gue-kagak-kenal-ama-orang-yang-baru-jatoh-itu'. Dia pun buru-buru ngacir meninggalkan kakaknya pulang ke markas-nya dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

* * *

><p>Tidak jatuh dari tempat Itachi jauh… eh, maksudnya tidak jauh dari tempat Itachi jatuh…<p>

Konan, Zetsu, Dei, dan Tobi yang sudah setia akhirnya mendapati Sasori mendatangi tempat gelap di sudut festival yang jauh dari keramaian. Di sana sudah ada satu sosok berambut panjang yang menunggunya.

"Ternyata… Sasori kalo pacaran di gelap-gelapan…" bisik Konan ke Tobi.

"Emang gak boleh ya, Konan-senpai?"

"Ya iya dong, Tobi."

"Oh…" Tobi Cuma manggut-manggut.

Dan ternyata sosok yang menunggu Sasori tadi, yang dicurigai para detektif sebagai pacar Sasori, ternyata… ternyata… ternyata adalah… adalah… OROCHIMARU~! Mereka ngomong sesuatu yang gak bisa didengar sama Konan cs. Tiba-tiba, Sasori berlutut sambil memegang tangan Orochimaru sambil pasang tampang memelas. Karena gak tahan liat adegan memualkan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Tak lupa menyeret Kisame yang sedang ngumpet karena dikejar sama penjaga kios ikan tadi gara-gara nyolongin ikan-ikannya. Pein yang sudah pingsan karena pendarahan dari hidungnya, atau Hidan yang lagi nangis kejer gara-gara diteriakin 'Pembunuh' sama seorang gadis yang rambutnya pirang, dikarenakan tu cewek ngeri lihat sabitnya Hidan yang dikibas-kibasin buat ngusir nyamuk. Gak sengaja tu sabit kena kepalanya pacar tu cewek sampai putus. (Oalaa… kalo gitu, si Hidan emang beneran pembunuh kalii)

Sesampainya, di markas, mereka bertujuh udah ketemu Itachi yang lagi mewek dan Kakuzu yang lagi makan mie goreng. Waktu mereka datang, Kakuzu sama sekali gak mau noleh. Dan ketika Itachi noleh, semuanya pingsan seketika. Bukan, bukan karena muka Itachi jadi ungu, terus bentol-bentol gitu, bukan! Tapi karena mukanya langsung berubah mirip Pak Haji Mahmud! Si juragan empang RT sebelah. Terlalu manjur tu lumpur Sidoarjo.

Gak lama, Sasori datang dengan baju robek separo, sepatu ilang satu, rambut acakadul, muka layu seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba dia mencak-mencak sendiri. "Sialan tu Orochimaru! Tega banget dia ngelakuin ini ke gue!" jeritnya frustrasi.

"Ngelakuin pa, un?"

"Loe lihat sendiri, dong! Ternyata dia cuma manfaatin gue aja!" mendengar itu otak mesum ItaHidPein mulai muter lagi. Muka Itachi bahkan kembali keriputan seperti semula.

"Kenapa sih, Sas?" tanya Konan perhatian yang membuat Pein langsung menggeram.

"Kalau Tobi lihat, Sasori-senpai pasti gak dapat perannya, ya?" tanya Tobi disambut anggukan lesu Sasori. Si pinokio itu pun langsung beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Tobi! Kok lo tahu sih?"

"Iya, Sasori-senpai itu lagi ikutan audisi buat mewujudkan impiannya jadi seleb sama Orochimaru. Tapi, kayaknya Sasori-senpai gak kepilih jadi peran utama, deh!" terang Tobi.

"Kok Tobi gak kasih tau waktu kita tanya isi suratnya?" tanya Hidan sebel. Karena nguntit Sasori dia mesti dikira pembunuh.

"Tobi emang gak tau isi suratnya, senpai~ tapi Tobi dikasih tahu langsung sama Sasori-senpai.." jawab Tobi dengan nada innocent dan tampang… erm… gak kelihatan, sih!

"TOBIII~~~!"

**Owari ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>*ngelirik ke atas* Haduuuh! Kenapa jadinya abal begini? Endingnya gaje, pula! Ini pasti dikarenakan adeknya Author dan teman-temannya pada ribut di deket Author, nih! *nyari kambing hitam*<strong>

**Hehe… maap ya, minna. Kalo gajenya keterlaluan… Tapi sekarang readers tahu kan, kalau mau baca ficnya Quinn harus sedia kantong muntah dulu buat jaga-jaga.**

**Nah, time it is review! (OVJ Mode : On) Tolong bantu Quinn memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya lewat review, yaah! ^^ **

**Special thanks to :**

**Pak Haji Mahmud (yang Author sebenernya gak kenal)**

**Yang bersedia meminjamkan empang-nya untuk latar cerita ancur ini.**

**Masashi Kishimoto tentunya**

**Yang memperbolehkan saia meminjam karakternya tanpa izin, terus dinistakan dan dibuat OOC lagi.**

**Readers semua..**

**Yang sudah bersedia membaca fic yang bikin sakit mata ini…**

**Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu, minna**


End file.
